sasuke betrayal and comeback
by Demon Yoko Kurama fan
Summary: Sasuke is leaving on a dangerous mission. Rei, his fiannce, knows that he will be okay though she tries to not let him go. What is Sasuke iding from everyone though that will change Rei and Sasuke forever.
1. The proposal

Well, I am a huge fan of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto so I decided to make another Sasuke story with my rpc. Please tell me what your thought were and no flames. I will take corrective criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only person I own is Rei and Mika. Ami and Sen are rpcs of my friends and they allowed me to use them.

SASUKE'S BETRAYAL AND COMEBACK CHAPTER 1

"Sasuke-kun, do you have to go on this mission? I mean, it's an S rank escort mission and your not escorting a princess or any famous person, your escorting an S class bingo book criminal." Rei said as she watched her boyfriend pack his windmill shuricken into his black knapsack.

"Rei-chan, I have to go. It was Tsunade-sama's decision and whatever Hokage-sama says has to be done." Sasuke replied as he picked up his katana, put it in its sheath, and stuck it in his sash.

"I don't care what Tsunade-sama says! I'm worried about your safety! I'm worried about Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sama, and you especially Sasuke-kun! Not because you aren't strong, you are very strong, but because I love and care about you!" she shouted as her hands and then her whole body started to quiver from the stress.

"Yopu don't have to worry about me. You know I've been training since I came back to Konoha and that Sakura-chan is a medic ninja so stop worrying." He said as he walked over to the shaking Kounoichi.

"I know that you have been training and that Sakura-chan is a medic, but just thinking that I already lost you once and that I might lose you again just makes me want to hyperventilate." Rei whispered as she stared into his deep, calming, black eyes.

"Please, whatever you do, don't hyperventilate Rei-chan. What if that baka Naruto-kun comes and sees you? He will never live it down." Sasuke said as he glanced a look out his window to see if his blond, annoying commrad was there yet.

"True!" she laughed as she thought about her hyperactive, knuckle headed friend laughing his head off at them, telling all the other Konoha residents, and then her, Sasuke, Neji, and her comrade Sen chasing him around.

"So, what are you going to do while I am gone?" he asked with a curious look plastered on his serious looking face.

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. You know Sen-chan, Ami-chan, and Mika-sama are on a mission along with the other squads and you don't want me hanging out with Neji-kun so I have no one to hang out with." Rei answered as she thought about how bored she would be.

"You could hang out with Sai-kun." Sasuke chuckled as he imagined his girlfriend hanging out with a guy like Sai.

"You would leave me with that pervert?!" she screamed as she gave him a look that could be easily read that she thought he was insane.

"No, I wouldn't. I already told him not to go anywhere near youwhile I was away." Sasuke smirked. He thought most girls who were gullible were annoying, but he didn't seem to mind his girlfriend being that way at all.

"Anyways, about the mission, I think this is a great mission to help me kill my brother since it's the highest ranking one there is." He continued carefully while putting his hands over his ears awaiting the reaction that was about to happen.

"What!?" Rei screeched as she stared in horror at the guy she loved more than anything. Rei never expected this to come up and she didn't want it to in the first place.

"I thought you had decided not to kill Itachi and avenge your clan when you came back." Rei spoke, a quivering voice that made Sasuke feel like he had done the most terrible thing he could ever imagine. He loked into her light, hazle eyeswhich he could tell fear was shown in them. The last time he saw that same look was when he left her two years ago. He hated to see that look, at least for now, and he wrapped her tightly in his arms to calm her down so that he could ask her the question he had been waiting to ask for a long time.

"Rei-chan, there are things in life that people can't forget about. Like me wanting to kill my brother and avenging my clan. Anyways, before I leave, I want to ask you something." he said as he let go of her, took one of her hands, got down on one knee, and with his free hand took out a tiny yellow box and opened it for her to see. Inside was a sparkling diamond ring with the initials SR, their initials, engraved in it.

"Sasuke-kun, this is…"

"Yes, a wedding ring. Rei-chan, you are the only person who actually stands by me and understands me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked her as he brought her hand up and kissed it. Tears started to form around her eyes as she looked at the ring and then at Sasuke. She took the ring and placed it on her finger. It was a perfect fit for her tiny finger.

"Of course I will Sasuke-kun!" Rei cried as she flung herself into Sasuke's arms. They stayed like that for a couple of muinuites until a familiar voice sounded from outside.

"Hey Teme, it's time to leave. Come on!" Naruto called as he banged on Sasuke's door impatiently.

"Ug, that baka just has to ruin the moment." Sasuke grumbled as he glared at his door were Naruto was standing. He let go of Rei and looked at her.

"Well it looks like I have to go. I love you." He said as he picked up his bag and walked towards the door. He moved his hand towards the door knob, but stopped when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist.

"You'll come back won't you? Safe and sound?" Rei asked in a low voice as she clung to Sasuke, hoping he ould change his mind at the last muinuite.

"Hai Rei-chan, I promise." He said as he turned around which made her let go of him and hug him again. Sasuke looked down at her taking her beauty in for the last time. Her glowing, brown hair. Her dazzling, hazle eyes, Her beautiful, cheetah print dress. He bent down and kissed her and left out the door leaving her standing there by herself.


	2. The reaccurance

Naruto: Alright let's head out! *starts heading out the village and turns back around when no one follows* Uh, guys!

Sakura: We have to wait for Kakashi-sensei Naruto.

Naruto: He's always late though!

Demonyokokuramafan: Sine you guys are waiting for Kakashi-sensei, someone do the disclaimer to kill time.

Sakura: Not really in the mood to do it.

Sasuke: *shakes head no*

Naruto: OH ME, ME!

Demonyokokuramafan: Fine Naruto.

Naruto: Yes! Okay, Demonyokokuramafan does not own Naruto or any of its characters. Believe it!

Demonyokokuramafan: Alright then, thank you Naruto.

Sakura: Still no Kakashi sensei.

Demonyokokuramafan: Maybe he will show up during the story. So, let the story continue! Review please. No flames, corrective criticism accepted.

Chapter 2- The mission begins

The old team, squad seven, was at the gate entrance of Konoha village. As usual there sensei, not surprisingly, was late for their mission. They needed Kakashi-sensei to be with them since he was the one bringing the prisoner to them. Sasuke just stood cooly with his arms crossed, waiting for his sensei. His mind wandered back and forth to what he was planning and to the girl he had proposed to.

"_Should I do this_? _To break Rei-chan's heart a second time_? _Hm, some fiancée I am_," Sasuke thought to himself as the surroundings around him changed and he was no longer at the gates with his comrades. Sasuke was standing in a familiar place. The outskirts of the village he had abandoned for his selfish, personal reasons. He wondered why he wasn't running when the answer appeared behind him.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" a familiar, weak, upset, and sickly tone rang out to him. Sasuke remembered this scene from his past clearly. Heading out of the village, Sakura trying to stop him and him knocking her out, and up to the part he was reliving now in a twisted, demented vision. Turning around, Sasuke faced Rei as she stood there, gruesome looking. He could tell immediately that the illness that had plagued the poor tai-jutsu(physical arts) user since birth was affecting her. Of course it was though; her boyfriend was abandoning her and their entire village. As Sasuke watched her, he shook his head swiftly.

"Rei-chan, go back to the village. I can tell you are not well. What are you doing out here anyways? I'm just going on a solo mission and will be back tomorrow night," he lied to her, trying to trick her. The black haired girl was ahead of him though.

"Sasuke-kun, that's not true. I saw and heard what you told and did to Sakura-chan. You're abandoning me, the village, your friends, everything you cherish in your heart," Rei spoke out as her body shook where she stood and ragged coughs escaped her normally pink, now frosty white, lips. Sasuke didn't show any emotion, but he was ravaged on the inside. She knew everything, oh well. She was going to find out sooner or later.

"Yes, I am leaving. I can't stay playing ninja in this village anymore. I will never develop my skills if I stay. My hatred for Itachi-niisan is too strong now to not fulfill my ambition. I am going to Orochimaru-sama and you can't stop me," he told her as his heart ached with his words. He wished with all his heart that Rei weouldn't have come. She was his life and the one reason he didn't want to leave Konoha. He loved her and wanted to protect her from danger, help her with her illness. Right now, looking at the kounouichi who was coughing up blood, breathing heavily, and shaking, he wanted to pick her up in his arms and comfort her, take her to the leaf hospital. He didn't do that though. He was too lost in his revenge and focused on power to turn back now. He took off, speeding through the luscious green forest, jumping from tree limb to tree limb.

"Sasuke-kun, please," came the tortured and strained cries again as Rei chased after him. He heard it then, the chance to get away safely. Crashes sounded as Rei ell through the trees, Sasuke knowing that she had collapsed. He didn't help her though because her new her brother, Lee, would find her soon.

"Hey Teme," a voice sounded in Sasuke's ears. The forest broke around him and, instead of trees in his sight, there was Naruto looking directly in his black eyes, his blue eyes showing concern for his best friend.

"You alright Sasuke-kun? You just spaced out all of the sudden," Sakura said to him. Sasuke shook his head to clear his fogged mind. It had all been a mirage.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, patting it. A smirk spread across the blonde's face as he looked at Sauske.

"I get it. You're just thinking how you're going miss Rei-chan right?" Naruto asked with a wink. Sasuke just sighed and smirked also.

"Well you're the same way with Hinata-chan, baka," he countered to him. This made the Jinchuriki, host of the fox demon, blush a beat red.

"Hey guys! So sorry about being late. I saw this little old lady who was trying to cross the road. She was about to get hit by a rolling cart so I had to help her," came a voice from a silver, spiky haired guy with a mask covering his mouth and nose and his headband covering his left eye, carrying a cage. The cart held the main part of the group's mission. A guy with midnight black hair was sitting in the cage, glaring with dull brown eyes. It was clear that he had been in many fights because his green t-shirt and black sweat pants were shredded to pieces. On his four head was a headband similar to our hero's headbands. His headband though had raindrops on it instead of a leaf. This man was a rain village traitor, an assassinator.

"Your lying sensei!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled at the silver haired man who was their teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke just hook his head. He wished for once that the jounin Ninja would grow up. It was surprising that the guy was even a jounin. Of couse his skills where nothing to laugh about.

"Right, right. Well anyways, let's be off. We need to get to Awegakure (the village hidden in the rain) immediately." He instructed them.

"Hai sensei!" the three young ninja exclaimed. Sasuke gave one look to the man in the cage, his three spiked, red sharingan eye showing unnoticeably. The man nodded to the raven haired fiancée, Naruto and the others not noticing the exchange at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Finally were on our way! No thanks to Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: I had an explanation for why I was late.

Sakura: Yeah a fake explanation.

Demonyokokuramafan: Well to make it up, Kakashi-sensei has to do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: *chuckles*

Kakashi: Fine. Demonyokokuramafan does not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

Chapter 3

Sasuke and his team headed at a steady, quick pace towards the village of their destination. Kakashi was in the front of the assassin's cage, Naruto was on the left, Sakura was on the right, and Sasuke was in the back. Both Sasuke and Kakashi had their sharingan eyes glowing so they could defend the most vulnerable places of attack from an ambush. Naruto was strolling along lazily, grumbling about, none other than, ramen.

"Ah, man! The one day I really needed it, I forgot my Ramen!" the blonde screeched. He had been going on like this for about two hours and everyone, even the usually lenient Kakashi, was getting to their breaking point of tolerance.

"Naruto! Give it a rest why don't you! You can live without ramen until we get back to the village tomorrow!" Sakura shrieked, with Naruto yelping at the force of a freight train colliding with his face. The blonde was sent flying through ten thick barked trees, landing on the ground in a pile of a mess. Kakashi just sighed wearily as he carried on pulling the cage up to where Naruto was lying on the ground.

"Naruto, I know you're hungry and all. We are catching fish when we set up camp, though. Also, there are plenty of berries and nuts in these forests," the Jounin told the hyper kid with a wink. Naruto only ate ramen so Kakashi was always trying to get him to eat fruits, vegetables, and other healthy foods. Naruto straightened into a sitting position on the rough, rocky ground. Sticking his tongue out childishly, he scowled at his teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei! You know I don't eat those things! Stop trying to convince me!" he screamed out as he tried to stand. Sasuke watched Naruto as his close friend/ rival bounced up swiftly to his feet. His eyebrow raised the slightest bit as Naruto's face turned twisted with pain and he fell on his butt to the floor. A chuckle was heard shortly after; Sakura looking at Kakashi a little ashamed.

"You nailed him pretty good, Sakura. Next time, though, can you please be a little easier?" the elder man asked the cherry blossom. Sakura giggled a little, though she did feel bad for hurting her comrade. Her emerald green eyes landed on Sasuke as the avenger made his way to the injured member of the team and held out his hand, looking away.

"Come on, Baka. Get up," was all he said, quick and straight to the point. Naruto

looked away from Sasuke, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't need any help, Teme. I can get up on my own," the knuckle head answered, trying to be his normal, independent self. He stood up to prove his point when he screamed out and fell back, hitting Sasuke's chest when the Uchiha moved behind him, knowing this would happen.

"Yeah, you do," Sasuke said with a smirk as he pulled his fellow ninja's arm over his shoulder, putting the weight of Naruto on him to help the boy walk. His sharingan eyes moved to Sakura who watched this with pleasure, glad that the two were getting along _so well_ after Sasuke's betrayal.

"Sakura apologize to Naruto and then let's get to the campsite so we can rest," Sasuke told the cotton-candy pink haired girl. Sakura only nodded glumly.

"Sorry, Naruto," she mumbled as Sasuke nodded with approval , pulling Naruto along with him. Sakura followed him, and Kakashi pulled the cart along, Naruto complaining all the way about having to rely on help, though he was glad to have friends to help even if he wouldn't admit it.


End file.
